Que reste t'il ?
by Camillette la Chouette
Summary: Sirius est mort. Que reste t'il à Harry ? A quoi se raccrocher, comment tenir ? Une seule personne pourrait l'aider, Remus. Mais rien ne se passe jamais comme on le souhaiterait. HarryRemus à venir.
1. Chapter 1

Et voici une nouvelle histoire !

Pas mal de changement par rapport aux autres : c'est prévu pour être une fic à chapitre, et plutôt drama.

Un bisou et merci à toutes les filles du forum, qui m'ont motivé à écrire de nouveau Et spéciale dédicace à Sid et Moon, pour le cadeau de nanniv' !

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews !

_Disclaimer _: pas à moi, évidemment.

_Situation de base_ : début du tome 6.

* * *

* * *

Harry était allongé sur le dos, les mains croisées derrière la tête, dans le lit de Fred ou Georges Weasley. Malgré sa fatigue, il lui était impossible de fermer les yeux. La journée avait été longue et chargée en surprises, tous les évènements se bousculaient dans son crâne sans lui laisser un instant de répit.

D'abord, l'attente angoissante de Dumbledore : viendrait-il vraiment ? Après tout, il l'avait presque totalement abandonné l'année précédente ! Malgré ses explications, Harry n'avait pas pu pardonner au directeur.

Puis la rencontre surprenante avec le professeur Slughorn. Harry avait été terrorisé par la maison dévastée comme après une attaque de Mangemorts, ses souvenirs les plus angoissants lui étaient revenus instantanément en mémoire et l'avaient laissé dans un état désagréable. Qui donc était cet homme pour se permettre de jouer avec les pires craintes de toute une population ?

Il n'avait d'ailleurs toujours pas saisi en quoi sa présence avait décidé Slughorn à revenir à Poudlard. Mais au moins, il avait l'air de s'y connaître en maléfices divers, ce qui était appréciable autant que rare pour les professeurs de DCFM à Poudlard !

Et finalement, il y avait eu cet entretien avec Dumbledore dans la cabane à balais des Weasley : des cours particuliers ! Harry débordait de curiosité à ce sujet, sans pouvoir se débarrasser de cette pointe d'inquiétude qui ternissait tous ses rapports avec le directeur depuis l'an passé. Même s'il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais faire confiance au directeur comme il avait pu le faire auparavant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions, et d'attendre impatiemment le début de ces séances : est-ce que ce seraient des cours de Défense ? Pourrait-il en faire profiter les membres de l'AD ? Il n'était même pas certain que celle-ci se reformerait...

Enfin, la fatigue et le stress l'emportèrent, et Harry sombra dans un sommeil agité, avec une dernière pensée pour ses retrouvailles du lendemain avec Ron et Hermione.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Au petit matin, Harry se sentit peu à peu émerger, accompagné par des chuchotements incessants. Ces murmures le dérangeaient beaucoup, lui rappelant quelque chose de négatif, mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à préciser.

Et soudain, il se redressa, les yeux écarquillés : le Voile ! Les voix, elles venaient forcément du Voile ! Sirius !

Il cria.

Hermione et Ron chuchotaient, inquiets. Ils étaient venus pour réveiller Harry mais ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de le regarder s'agiter dans son lit, comme en proie à un cauchemar. Ils se demandaient ce qu'ils devaient faire, quand Harry fit brusquement un bond dans son lit. Ils le regardèrent ouvrir des yeux affolés, le souffle haletant, et ils sursautèrent quand il cria le nom de son parrain. Mais Harry sembla se reprendre, vite conscient de la réalité, et ils sourirent quand ses yeux se posèrent sur eux.

Hermione ne put se retenir plus longtemps, et piailla en lui sautant dans les bras :

« Harry, enfin ! Nous sommes si heureux de te voir, et en bonne santé ! »

Dans son dos, Ron grimaça : Harry ne lui semblait pas réellement être en bonne santé. Il était maigre, avec de grands cernes sous les yeux et ses cheveux n'avaient jamais été aussi hirsutes. Enfoui dans la masse brune de la tignasse d'Hermione, Harry ne remarqua pas cette moue, mais il savait très bien qu'il n'était pas en bonne santé, et que cela se voyait. Pourtant, comme toujours, il choisit de jouer le jeu de son amie, se voiler la face et faire bonne figure. Tout pour éviter d'être regardé comme un malade, d'être plaint et pris en pitié. S'il disait qu'il allait bien, les autres n'insisteraient pas et il pourrait vivre sa vie tranquille.

Quoique ce serait sûrement difficile dans cette maison pleine de gens qui se souciaient lui, même si c'était pour de mauvaises raisons.

Après Hermione, ce fut au tour de Ron de venir le saluer d'une accolade qui le réconforta. Par sa pudeur, Ron était le seul dont il était certain qu'il ne poserait aucune question.

Mais aussitôt après, quand son ami s'écarta, il remarqua un détail : Ron et Hermione se tenaient par la main.

« Ca alors, ça y est ! Vous sortez enfin ensemble ! »

Ses deux amis rougirent instantanément, mais affrontèrent son regard. Hermione répondit :

« Oui, ça y est ! Cet été nous a beaucoup rapproché. Tu n'étais pas là, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire ici... Donc nous avons pris le temps de discuter, et voilà ! »

Elle regarda Ron avec un grand sourire, et le regard qu'il lui renvoya n'était que tendresse.

« Discuter, hein ? » Harry n'avait pas eu l'intention d'être sarcastique, mais cette nouvelle relation entre ses deux amis lui donnait un goût amer dans la bouche. Il se sentait plus délaissé que jamais, et ne réussissait même pas à regretter son égoïsme. Cet été infernal chez les Dursley l'avait vraiment changé.

Heureusement, le couple ne perçut pas la critique et prit la réflexion d'Harry comme une gentille taquinerie amicale.

« Oh, ça va, hein, répondit Ron en rougissant. Après tout, on a passé l'âge de jouer au docteur ! »

« Ron ! Tu exagères ! Je ne crois pas que ce genre de détail intéresse Harry ! »

Effectivement, Harry se serait bien passé de ce genre d'images mentales. Il y avait mieux au réveil que de penser à Ron et Hermione ensemble.

Il fut sauvé d'une éventuelle réponse embarrassante par un piétinement dans l'escalier qui se rapprochait dangereusement de la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas pour laisser le passage à une furie rousse qui semblait avoir le diable à ses trousses. Elle s'écria :

« Fleurk ! »

« Hein ? » Alors qu'Harry ne pouvait que s'interroger si gracieusement sur l'étrange onomatopée que venait d'émettre Ginny, la nouvelle venue, le visage de Ron prit un air extatique et celui d'Hermione sembla marqué par une jalousie féroce.

Hermione, jalouse ? Harry se tourna vers Ginny pour lui demander des explications.

« Mais de quoi tu parles, Ginny ? »

« Oh, Harry ! Salut, je suis contente de te voir. Ca a été, tes vacances ? »

« Oui, merci. C'est sympa d'être ici, néanmoins. Mais c'était quoi, ce son étrange, là ? »

Ginny prit un air désespéré.

« Oh non, c'est vrai que tu n'es pas au courant. Bill est ici, et il nous a ramené sa petite amie ... »

« C'est vrai ? C'est cool ! Elle est sympa ? »

« Ce n'est pas sa principale qualité », répondit Ginny, sarcastique.

Et Hermione hocha vivement la tête, tandis que Ron fixait toujours la porte.

Harry finit par comprendre pourquoi quand elle s'ouvrit sur la magnifique, blonde, vélane Fleur Delacour.

Oh non, gémit Harry intérieurement. Je veux partir d'ici. Elle va encore me casser les pieds avec ma santé, mon héroïsme, sa sœur. Pourquoi est-ce que Bill l'a choisie, elle ? Et avec Ron hypnotisé et Hermione verte de jalousie, ça va être horrible. Il y en a encore beaucoup, des rencontres à surmonter, dans cette maison ?

**OoOoOoOoO**

Malheureusement, Harry n'était effectivement pas au bout de ses peines. A peine habillé, il dut descendre pour le petit déjeuner. Et à l'étreinte de Fleur succédèrent celles de Mr Weasley, de Mme Weasley, puis de Tonks, sous le regard bienveillant de divers membres de l'Ordre présents pour un quelconque meeting.

La matinée passa laborieusement. Il semblait à Harry que cela faisait des jours qu'il était là, à vivre dans une routine ennuyeuse, même si très différente de sa vie chez les moldus. Même les nouveautés comme les couples de Ron et Hermione ou Bill et Fleur lui semblaient être enfoncés dans leurs habitudes. Ron et Hermione ne cessaient de se chamailler, pour se réconcilier ensuite dans les rougissements. Fleur était totalement en adoration devant Bill, qui paraissait un peu moins subjugué mais se laissait aller avec plaisir aux attentions que sa compagne lui portait.

La conversation avait un moment tourné autour des réunions si mystérieuses de l'Ordre du Phénix, mais comme personne parmi les jeunes n'avait pu intercepté la moindre information, Harry s'était vite ennuyé des suppositions tirées par les cheveux qu'émettait Ron.

Seule Ginny, totalement délurée, apportait un peu de joie dans cette maison à l'atmosphère plombée par la guerre latente.

Mais le coup de grâce arriva dans l'après-midi, sous la forme d'un professeur de potion tellement honni. C'était vraiment la dernière personne qu'Harry souhaitait voir.

« Monsieur Potter, j'aurai du me douter que seule notre célébrité nationale pouvait déclancher un tel remue-ménage, au point que j'en sois dérangé ! »

Harry sentait la colère monter en lui, comme cela lui arrivait parfois depuis que Voldemort avait pris possession de lui au ministère. Il la sentait comme un vague, enfler dans son ventre, dans sa gorge, manifestation physique réelle de son mal-être. Il ne put se retenir.

« Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, lui ? » Gronda t'il devant tout le monde.

Chacun le regarda, surpris et choqué par cette réaction violente. Pourtant, Harry n'y prit pas garde et continua, le regard rivé sur cette personne qu'il haïssait.

« Comment pouvez-vous l'accepter dans votre maison ? Il a tué Sirius ! C'est de sa faute si mon parrain est mort ! »

« Harry ! »Le cri de Mme Weasley interrompit cette diatribe. « Harry, comment oses-tu te comporter ainsi ?! Dois-je te rappeler que c'est Severus qui a alerté l'Ordre pendant que vous étiez au ministère ? Tu lui dois la vie ! »

Alors que Harry s'apprêtait à répliquer, Snape dit :

« Merci Molly, mais je suis capable de me défendre seul de ces accusations ineptes mais dignes du filleul de feu Mr Black. Je connais l'opinion de Mr Potter à mon égard, et elle m'indiffère au plus haut point. Pourquoi devrais-je me soucier d'un morveux qui rejette sa faute sur un autre ? S'il n'est pas assez mature pour assumer les conséquences de ses actes, c'est que le peu de temps dont il a disposé avec son ch... son parrain a suffi à lui faire intégrer toutes les caractéristiques de celui-ci. »

Harry rugit littéralement, et bondit en avant pour frapper son professeur. Comment osait-il se permettre de telles insinuations ?! Cet homme était un tel ...

Mais avant même qu'il n'ait pu toucher Snape, il se retrouva maintenu par les poignes de Bill et Ron. Il se débattit férocement sans réussir à les faire lâcher prise, d'autant plus énervé que son professeur n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre.

Alors il cria, vindicatif :

« Sirius est mort par votre faute ! A cause de vos méchancetés, parce que vous avez refusé de m'écouter le soir du ministère ! Vous le regretterez ! »

Le rictus de Snape fut sa seule réponse, puis le professeur tourna les talons et quitta la pièce. Alors seulement, la tension disparut des muscles d'Harry, les deux frères le lâchèrent. Aussitôt, il suivit Snape dans le jardin, mais il avait déjà transplané. Harry était dans une telle rage qu'il tremblait. Il se laissa tomber au sol, enfonça son visage entre ses mains et, contre la terre, il cria.

Dans la maison, la consternation régnait. Qu'était-il donc arrivé à Harry pour qu'il réagisse de façon si violente ?

Nul ne pouvait comprendre les souffrances qu'il avait enduré, entre la mort de Sirius, l'incompréhension de Dumbledore – celui qu'il avait longtemps considéré comme un mentor – et l'horreur de la vie avec les Dursley qui le forçaient à se contrôler, l'empêchaient d'exprimer sa peine et l'obligeaient à renier sa vie de sorcier.

Tout le monde sursauta au cri déchirant le silence, mais personne n'osa se porter au secours de cet adolescent plongé dans la souffrance.

Harry resta dans le jardin jusqu'à la nuit. Quand il revint, le repas était terminé mais les membres de l'Ordre étaient encore rassemblés au salon.

Il avait finalement décidé, après une douloureuse réflexion, de ne plus montrer de tels mouvements d'humeur à la famille Weasley et à leurs invités. De toute façon, ils ne pouvaient rien pour lui, et il ne servait à rien de leur rajouter des ennuis avec ses humeurs. Ils avaient assez de problèmes à gérer pour ne pas avoir à se soucier de lui en prime. Mais, et même s'il le gardait pour lui, il ne leur pardonnerait pas pour autant d'avoir invité Snape.

« Pardonnez-moi de vous dérangez, dit-il très formellement. Je voulais vous présenter mes excuses pour ma conduite de cette après-midi. Vous connaissez notre mésentente, avec le professeur Snape, et j'espère que vous comprendrez que je ne désire pas le revoir. »

« Harry, intervint Mme Weasley, c'est d'accord pour les excuses, même si ta conduite a été inqualifiable. Ta virulence nous a beaucoup surpris, mais tu as eu un début d'été difficile, et tu dois être fatigué. Est-ce que tu veux manger ou tu préfères monter maintenant ? »

« Merci, je crois que je vais monter. Bonne soirée à vous. »

**OoOoOoOoO**

Harry rejoignit rapidement l'étage, regagnant la chambre des jumeaux dont il bénit l'absence qui lui permettait d'avoir un endroit pour s'isoler dans cette maison surpeuplée. Sans doute la sollicitude de Mme Weasley n'était pas étrangère à cette marque de favoritisme.

Il pouvait imaginer les commentaires sur son comportement, tels que devaient les lancer tous les adultes réunis au salon, il pouvait certifier de l'inquiétude d'Hermione et de l'incompréhension de Ron.

Il se jeta à plat ventre sur son lit. Que devait-il faire ? Il se sentait si mal, ici... Si déplacé, avec sa tristesse et sa colère, dans une maison qui tentait tant bien que mal de résister à ces démons amenés par la guerre !

Les couples, la bonhomie de Tonks, le sérieux de Kingsley, la folie douce de Ding, tout l'énervait prodigieusement alors que tous ne souhaitaient que le réconforter.

Mais cette lueur de pitié dans leur regard... Après seulement une journée, il n'en pouvait plus. Qui aurait pu comprendre ? Sirius, lui, aurait compris. Lui qui avait perdu son meilleur ami, son presque frère ! Lui qui avait vécu l'incompréhension, l'injustice, l'enfermement ! Mais Sirius était mort, et si Harry souffrait tellement, c'était justement à cause de cette absence. Il lui manquait tant !

« Sirius, je voudrais que tu sois là. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Il me manque quelqu'un. A quoi est-ce que je peux m'accrocher pour vivre ? Il ne me reste rien. Voldemort m'a tout pris, tout ce qui pouvais me rester, ma moindre trace de joie... Ma famille ! Sirius ... » Les sanglots contractaient sa gorge, son cœur semblait peser comme du plomb dans sa poitrine.

Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve quelque chose à faire pour s'occuper l'esprit, ou quelqu'un à qui parler.

Il s'endormit doucement sur cette pensée, épuisé de douleur et de colère, sans avoir trouvé la force de se changer pour la nuit.

Et il se réveilla le lendemain matin avec la réponse à ses deux problèmes.

Quelqu'un à qui parler : Remus, évidemment ! Il se serait frappé de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Restait à le trouver ...

Quelque chose pour s'occuper : Square Grimmaurd ! Dumbledore lui avait dit la veille qu'il en avait hérité, il avait le droit de réclamer pour y aller. C'était sa maison ! Et Kreatur avait été envoyé à Poudlard, donc ce n'était certainement pas lui qui se chargeait de garder la garder en bon état. Est-ce que la maison était encore occupée par l'Ordre ?

Il allait s'occuper de ça dans sa journée !

Et ainsi Harry se leva de bien meilleure disposition que la veille, avec un but à suivre et une personne chère à retrouver.

_A suivre ..._

* * *

Fini pour ce chapitre ! Alors, verdict ? 

J'espère que ça vous a plu, et surtout que vous avez envie de continuer !


	2. Chapter 2

Me voilà avec le chapitre 2 !

J'espère que je n'ai pas été trop longue et qu'il y encore quelques lecteurs qui voudront bien me laisser un message !  
Surtout que je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de ce chapitre, dîtes moi ce qui ne va pas dedans.

Comme on le sait tous, rien n'est à moi, gloire à JKR.

Et dédicace aux filles du fofo, parce que je vous adore et que ça me rend TRES heureuse de voir que vous me soutenez pour mes exams à rallonge !  
Pleins de bisous et pleins de merci !

Enjoy !

* * *

Que reste-t'il Chapitre 2

« Mr Weasley, est-ce que l'Ordre occupe encore la maison Square Grimmaurd ? »

Comme il s'était levé tôt, Harry se retrouva seul avec le père de Ron pour le petit déjeuner. Jugeant le moment idéal pour obtenir des informations, il posa la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis la veille.

Mais étrangement, Mr Weasley sembla très gêné. Ses oreilles, inévitablement, devinrent aussi rouges que possible, et il hésita à répondre.

« Quoi ? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? » insista Harry. « Après tout, c'est ma maison, maintenant, c'est normal que je veuille au moins voir dans quel état elle est ! »

Il préféra ne pas mentionner son envie d'y emménager. Mais même sans cela, la réticence de Mr Weasley à lui répondre ne céda pas devant ses arguments.

« Je ne sais pas si je peux te répondre, Harry. Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux en parler au professeur Dumbledore avant. J'ai peur de te révéler des informations confidentielles. »

A ces mots, Harry sentit que l'énervement commençait à le gagner. Il s'exhorta au calme, maintenant qu'il avait un objectif, il n'allait pas laisser la colère lui retirer ses chances d'y arriver. Or, ce n'était pas à le voir s'énerver que les adultes allaient le juger assez responsable pour vivre Square Grimmaurd.

Pourtant, combien tout ceci l'agaçait ! Pourquoi ces références constantes au Professeur Dumbledore ? En quoi sa propre maison était-elle aussi importante ? Et puis, pourquoi lui cacher des informations à propos de ce qui était son seul bien, en dehors de son coffre à Gringotts ? C'était SA maison, c'était LUI que Voldemort voulait tuer, et on ne le jugeait pas assez responsable, pas assez concerné, peut-être ?

Soupirant intérieurement, il réussit à répondre d'une voix calme.

« Ah bon ? Donc elle est occupée en ce moment ? Par quelqu'un de l'Ordre, quelqu'un que je connais ? »

« Oui, elle est occupée, et c'est tout ce que je peux te dire. Pour en savoir plus, il faudra attendre que le Professeur Dumbledore revienne, et t'informe lui-même. »

Sans insister plus longuement, car de toute façon Mr Weasley ne lui aurait rien dit d'autre, Harry hocha la tête et orienta la conversation sur un autre sujet.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

La journée passa plutôt agréablement, il réussit à se vider l'esprit en jouant au Quidditch avec Ron, Hermione et Ginny. Bill venait faire l'arbitre quand il avait un moment de libre.

Et le soir venu, Mr Weasley le prit à part.

« Harry, Dumbledore est passé à la maison aujourd'hui. »

« Oh... Et il a dit quelque chose à propos du Square Grimmaurd ? Est-ce que vous avez l'autorisation de m'en dire un peu plus ? Est-ce que je vais pouvoir y aller ? »

« Ca dépend en fait de ce que tu voudrais y faire. Si c'est pour voir dans quel était est la maison, il n'y a aucun problème. Il fait juste que tu nous préviennes quelques jours avant. Mais Dumbledore ne pense pas qu'il serait judicieux que tu ailles y habiter. Tu es encore fragile, et la solitude n'est pas recommandée dans les cas comme les tiens. »

« Attendez, attendez ! » réagit vivement Harry. « Il y a quelques trucs qui me chiffonnent, là. D'abord, je ne savais pas que j'étais un 'cas'. »

La voix était sarcastique, mais Mr Weasley ne put passer à côté de la douleur qui perçait dans l'intonation.

« Et au-delà de ça, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec la maison. Pourquoi je devrais vous prévenir avant d'y aller ? Je ne peux pas simplement aller dans MA maison ? Et si on est d'accord sur le fait que je ne suis pas un 'cas' – et là-dessus il lança un tel regard à Mr Weasley que celui-ci se garda bien de la désapprouver – je ne vois pas ce qui pourrais m'empêcher d'y habiter, de m'y installer. »

Mr Weasley paraissait très embarrassé. Il voulait de toute évidence cacher quelque chose à Harry, mais de si piètres talents de dissimulateur ne pouvaient que renforcer la détermination du jeune homme à connaître toute la vérité.

« Eh bien, Harry, je ne voudrais pas te blesser ou te donner l'impression que nous voulons contrôler ta vie »reprit finalement le père de Ron. « Il y a en fait deux choses qui pourraient poser problème, et le Professeur Dumbledore nous en a parlé hier. L'une d'elle te concerne directement, et... »

« Donc vous pouvez m'en parler, si c'est à mon propos »interrompit Harry.

« Je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour le faire, il aurait mieux fallu que ce soit le directeur. »

« Mais vous avez vu hier qu'il ne cherche pas véritablement à me voir, puisque je n'ai même pas su qu'il était là ! Et vous êtes un adulte responsable, à la fin ! »

« Bon »

Mr Weasley était rouge de gène et de confusion. De toute évidence, il ne voulait pas parler à Harry. Mais à qui d'autre le jeune homme aurait-il pu s'adresser ?

« C'est à propos de la colère que tu as exprimé hier devant le professeur Snape. Le directeur nous a expliqué que ce n'était pas de ta faute, mais celle de Voldemort. Et nous nous demandons ce qu'il adviendrait si une telle colère surgissait alors que tu es seul dans cette maison, qui en plus est triste, pleine de maléfices et de mauvais souvenirs. »

« Vous sous-entendez que je suis incapable de me contrôler ? »

Pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, Harry se sentait prêt à tout, même à provoquer Mr Weasley s'il le fallait. Il savait que celui-ci était un des rares à ne pas oser s'immiscer dans sa vie, à ne pas vouloir décrypter ses sentiments.

Et effectivement, il pâlit brutalement et se rétracta aussitôt :

« Mais non, Harry, pas du tout ! C'est simplement ce que Dumbledore a dit, pour ta sécurité. »

« Eh bien je ne suis pas d'accord avec lui. S'il n'y a personne avec moi, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'énerverais. Et si je m'énerve, je ne pourrais nuire à personne. Donc franchement, ce n'est pas un argument. Mais vous avez parlé d'un deuxième problème. »

Harry avait conscience que Mr Weasley n'avait pas évoqué sa tristesse et son côté dépressif, et qu'il ne le ferait pas – encore une fois à cause de cette pudeur dont Ron avait hérité. Et il n'allait pas amener de lui-même la conversation sur le seul sujet où il se sentait capable de fléchir.

Mr Weasley reprit donc :

« Ah oui, cette question ne te concerne pas directement, mais elle concerne la maison. On t'a dit qu'elle était gardée par un membre de l'Ordre. Il faudrait simplement pouvoir le prévenir quelques jours à l'avance, qu'il libère les lieux. »

« Oh, mais non ! » réagit vivement Harry. « Ce serait bien d'avoir une personne pour m'aider à m'installer ! Et je ne voudrais surtout chasser personne. D'ailleurs, c'est qui ? »

Mr Weasley se racla la gorge et détourna la tête. De toute évidence, c'était cette question qui posait le plus problème, et il ne voulait absolument pas répondre, ce qui piqua plus que jamais la curiosité d'Harry.

Finalement, le père de Ron conclut la conversation en évitant de répondre.

« Bon, nous verrons quoi faire à propos du gardien avec lui et les autres membres, et nous devons discuter une dernière fois pour mettre au points la sécurité du voyage vers Londres. Tu pourras sans doute partir d'ici quelques jours. »

« D'accord, merci. Je vais aller annoncer la nouvelle à Ron et Hermione. »

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Harry se dirigea vers la chambre de Ron sans cesser de réfléchir à cette mystérieuse personne. Ce n'était pas le bon moment pour insister auprès de Mr Wesley, qui venait de lui accorder la permission de s'installer Square Grimmaurd, mais il n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire pour autant.

Cependant, alors qu'il montait les escaliers, une idée lui traversa l'esprit : et si cette personne, c'était Remus ? Il ne l'avait pas encore vu au Terrier, il devait être ailleurs. Mais alors pourquoi ne pas lui dire ?

Il s'arrêta une minute pour réfléchir aux différentes conversations qu'il avait eues depuis son arrivée chez les Weasley, et il réalisa que le Maraudeur n'avait jamais été évoqué. Plutôt étrange, pour un membre actif de l'Ordre, et le dernier lien de Harry vers ses parents !

Il reprit sa marche plus lentement, un pressentiment lui tordant les entrailles. Il était arrivé quelque chose à Remus, forcément. Pour que le sujet soit à ce point évité, il fallait qu'il y ait quelque chose de mauvais. Mais quel rapport avec la maison ?

Il décida de demander à Ron et Hermione s'ils savaient quelque chose. Toute information était bonne à prendre.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Arrivé en haut des escaliers, il alla vers la chambre de Ron et frappa à la porte. Ce simple geste lui serra le cœur. Encore un signe de sa solitude !

Avant, il n'aurait jamais pensé à frapper pour entrer dans la chambre de son ami. Il aurait claqué la porte contre le mur, aurait crié son prénom avec un grand sourire ou un air affolé, Ron aurait bondi pour savoir ce qui se passait.

Maintenant, il frappait à la porte en espérant ne pas déranger.

« Oui, entrez ! »

Et évidemment, c'était la voix d'Hermione qui répondait. Harry soupira et s'arma d'un sourire qu'il espérait naturel avant d'entrer. Ses deux amis étaient assis sur le lit de Ron, ils se tenaient la main et le regardaient entrer, accueillants.

« Je ne vous dérange pas ? Je sais qu'il n'est pas très tôt, mais j'espérais pouvoir vous parler. »

« Nan, Harry, sérieux, on ne va pas se faire des politesses ! Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? » demanda Ron.

« Bah, ce n'est pas vraiment que ça me tracasse », minimisa Harry. « C'est juste que je me suis posé la question. Je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle de Remus depuis un moment, et je me demandais si vous en aviez. Il est parti en mission ? »

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard gêné qu'Harry ne put manquer.

« Vous savez quelque chose... Vous savez quelque chose et vous hésitez à me le dire ! Je croyais pourtant que je pouvais vous faire confiance. Vous savez, vous, combien Remus est important pour moi ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez me cacher ? »gronda le jeune homme.

Hermione serra plus fort la main de Ron, d'autant plus touchée par les accusations d'Harry qu'elles étaient en grande partie vraies. Ron lui-même avait baissé la tête.

« Harry, on ne voulait pas vraiment te le cacher », se lança la jeune fille. « C'est parce que c'est une conversation qu'on a surprise, et on ne voulait pas l'ébruiter. »

Ron grimaça de la mauvaise excuse qu'Hermione avait choisie. Et Harry ne manqua pas de la relever.

« Ouais, c'est ça... A d'autres ! Depuis quand vous vous souciez à ce point de ne pas trahir une conversation ? Au point de ne pas me la répéter, à moi qui suis sans doute le premier concerné, et qui suis votre meilleur ami ! »

« C'est bon, Harry », dit doucement Ron. « On ne voulait pas que tu te sentes blessé. C'est que ce ne sont pas de bonnes nouvelles, et on pensait que tu avais eu ta dose de malheur pour un moment. »

Harry sentit son estomac se contracter. Ses pressentiments allaient être confirmés. Bon dieu, qu'était-il arrivé à Remus ?

Il entendit Hermione soupirer, et c'est finalement elle qui reprit le fil des explications.

« Je suis désolée, Harry. Je voulais essayer que tu ailles mieux. Mais tu as raison, ce n'est pas en te tenant à l'écart que nous pourrons t'aider. Enfin, pour Remus, j'espère que ça ne va pas trop te toucher quand même. »

« Viens-en au fait, Hermione. Où est-il ? Il est malade, blessé ? En mission ? »

« Il est Square Grimmaurd. »

Harry soupira. Il avait donc vu juste. Mais que pouvait-il lui être arrivé pour que tout le monde veuille à ce point l'éloigner de lui ? Il laissa cependant son amie continuer.

« Les mesures qu'Ombrage avait prises contre les hybrides n'ont pas été levée. Scrimgeour ne juge pas cela comme faisant partie des choses importantes. Et elle n'a pas sévit que dans l'école, elle a réussi à faire passer de nombreux décrets au ministère qui réglementent leur vie quotidienne, et notamment celle des loups-garous. Donc Remus n'a plus de travail, et il a été obligé de quitter son appartement. C'est pour ça qu'il est Square Grimmaurd, pas seulement pour garder la maison. »

« Mais la maison n'a pas besoin d'être gardée, si ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'est pas au Terrier, comme les autres membres de l'Ordre ? » s'inquiéta Harry.

Ron poussa un gros soupir, et serra un peu plus la main d'Hermione dans la sienne. Cette dernière gémit légèrement, de désespoir sembla t'il à Harry. Il redoutait de plus en plus les révélations : si le fait de ne plus avoir de maison ni d'emploi n'était pas le pire, il ne pouvait imaginer ce que vivait Remus.

Hermione se reprit et continua, visiblement à contrecoeur, ses explications.

« Remus ne va pas bien. Pas bien du tout. On ne l'a pas vu, et personne ne nous en a parlé parce qu'il est presque devenu un sujet tabou. On a seulement entendu à travers les portes. En plus de la misère dans laquelle il vit à cause d'Ombrage, il va très mal psychologiquement. Il n'a pas supporté la mort de Sirius, il pense apparemment que c'est de sa faute, qu'il n'a pas su le protéger comme il n'avait pas su lui faire confiance au moment de son emprisonnement. »

« Mais c'est faux ! » cria Harry. « Il n'y est pour rien ! C'est de ... » ... ma faute, allait-il ajouter. Mais il se retint. Le moment n'était pas venu de s'appesantir sur ses états d'âmes, mais sur les problèmes de Remus.

« Je sais, Harry » tenta de le réconforter Hermione. « Mais lui ne l'admet pas, et ça le ronge. »

Harry hésita, puis posa une dernière question :

« Et alors, comment est-il ? Très malade ? »

Mais sur ce point, Hermione et Ron ne purent lui répondre. Ils n'avaient pas entendu quoi que ce soit de plus précis sur la santé de Remus. Ils ne pouvaient pas lui dire s'il était malade physiquement, ou s'il était plongé dans une profonde dépression.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Après cette conversation, Harry alla se coucher, plus déprimé que jamais. La seule chose qu'il avait en tête, c'était la santé de Remus.

Il fallait absolument qu'il puisse le voir, qu'il ne quitte pas le square Grimmaurd avant son arrivée.

Il avait le cœur infiniment lourd dans la poitrine. La mort de Sirius avait vraiment brisé tout le bonheur autour de lui. Lui-même était persuadé être en tord, même s'il pensait vraiment que Snape avait une forte part de responsabilité. Et Remus s'accusait également.

L'idée de la tristesse de Remus ne pouvait que multiplier la sienne. Il s'imaginait le loup-garou, seul dans cette affreuse maison à ressasser les évènements, cherchant quel moment avait déterminé la fin, le basculement à travers le voile.

Et Harry savait que Remus culpabilisait d'autant plus qu'il faisait le lien avec l'emprisonnement de Sirius, qu'il se reprochait les deux évènements avec autant de force.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Quand Mr Weasley apprit qu'Harry avait su pour Remus, il ne put s'empêcher de faire la grimace, mais se retint de tout commentaire. A l'air du jeune homme, il avait compris qu'il n'accepterait aucune objection. Et il le sentait capable de voyager seul jusqu'à Londres s'il l'estimait nécessaire.

Malheureusement, les autres adultes présents ne prirent pas aussi bien l'affaire.

Molly s'énerva, disant que la sécurité de Harry ne pourrait pas être assurée correctement. Et quand il lui rappela que la maison disposait de toutes les protections nécessaires, elle fit comprendre que ce n'était pas la maison qu'elle mettait en cause, mais Remus lui-même.

Harry se demandait de plus en plus dans quel état il retrouvait l'ami de son père. Il avait semble t'il été totalement abandonné par ses collègues de l'Ordre.

Même Tonks ne put s'empêcher de désapprouver la décision d'Harry.

Mais il ne fléchit pas.

Il fut donc décidé qu'il partirait sous bonne escorte, pour quelques jours d'abord, puis que l'on verrait selon les circonstances.

Et ainsi, Harry se prépara à partir, le cœur inquiet pour Remus, mais infiniment soulagé de quitter cette maison étouffante de bons sentiments.

* * *

La suite à venir !

J'espère que ça vous a plu, au moins un peu...

A bientôt !


	3. Chapter 3

Loooong délai de publication pour un riquiqui chapitre, avec pour seule excuse ... ma flemme ^__^

Donc si des lecteurs passent par là, laissez des petits mots pour m'encourager pour la suite !

Et comme d'hab, patamoi, étouétou.

On se retrouve en bas !

* * *

Harry était partagé. D'un côté, il était vraiment content de quitter le Terrier pour retrouver sa maison. Et l'idée de faire le voyage en balai lui donnait une immense impression de liberté. Mais en même temps, le souvenir du trajet entre Privet Drive et Square Grimmauld l'an passé lui revenait insidieusement en tête, avec tous les inconvénients : le froid terrible, les ordres de Maugrey... Et rien ne semblait vouloir être différent, notamment sa garde rapprochée : Tonks était prête, ainsi que Schaklebolt et Fol'Oeil.

Pourtant, celui-ci n'avait pas été, cette fois-ci, désigné comme chef de l'expédition. Il semblait à Harry que la question avait été longuement débattue, et qu'il avait finalement été décidé qu'il serait bon de ménager la susceptibilité de leur protégé irritable. C'est donc Bill qui avait hérité de la lourde tache de donner des ordres à Harry. Ils étaient tous réunis autour de la grande table de la cuisine, avant le départ pour Londres. Le départ se ferait dès la tombée de la nuit, pour effectuer le voyage de nuit. Ils étaient tous à la fois très anxieux, et très soucieux de le cacher. Mme Weasley se tordait les mains, des regards lourds s'échangeaient dans un silence pesant. Finalement, Bill prit la parole.

- Bon, Harry, je t'explique. Le voyage sera long, et on va survoler des régions habitées. Il est hors de question de faire un détour pour éviter les villes, ça rallongerait beaucoup trop le parcours. Donc on va tous se soumettre à un sortilège de Désillusion.

- Ah bon ? Mais comment on va faire pour tenir la formation ?

- Bonne question. En fait, pour ce genre de situation, l'Ordre a réussi à mettre au point une variante de sortilège qui permet aux personnes soumises au Sortilège de se voir entre elles, à conditions qu'il soit lancé par une seule personne. Ce sera donc moi. Le problème, c'est que si la personne responsable du sort est touchée par un maléfice, la Désillusion s'annule.

A ces mots, Molly gémit sans pouvoir contenir son affolement. Bill reprit comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

- Donc en cas de pépin, c'est Alastor qui sera responsable pour relancer le sort à tous. Mais en principe, tout devrait bien se passer. Pour le reste, c'est comme la dernière fois : toi au milieu, et tu me suis.

- Ok, acquiesça simplement Harry.

Bill les soumit donc tout le groupe au sortilège, et ils passèrent la porte pour se retrouver dans le jardin du Terrier. Leurs balais les attendaient. Harry retrouva avec plaisir son Eclair de Feu et une nouvelle fois, l'idée du long vol qui s'annonçait – même encadré par l'escouade l'Ordre - lui donna des frissons d'anticipation. Il lui apparaissait comme la seule bonne chose qui pouvait lui arriver à ce moment.

Au signal de l'aîné des Weasley, il décolla pour se sentir immédiatement plus vivant. Le souffle du vent dans ses cheveux, son bruit à ses oreilles le rendaient euphorique.

Pourtant, quand il arriva en vue de Londres, il n'était pas mécontent de l'atterrissage à venir. Il était transi de froid. Il se demanda fugacement ce que serait un tel voyage en plein hiver et se réjouit de la température clémente qui régnait à cette époque de l'année.

Le groupe se posa en face du 12, Square Grimmauld et se dirigea immédiatement vers la porte de la maison. Harry comprit qu'ils ne devaient pas rester en terrain découvert plus longtemps que le strict nécessaire, et il avait hâte de pouvoir rentrer pour se réchauffer.

Mais il s'arrêta avant d'entrer. Les autres stoppèrent aussitôt autour de lui, et Bill chuchota :

- Bon sang, Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ne reste pas planté là, c'est dangereux.

- Oui, je sais, répondit calmement Harry. Mais en fait je veux entrer seul dans la maison. Je ne veux pas que vous entriez ave moi.

- Comment ? s'écria Fol'Oeil. Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ? Il est hors de question que nous te laissions entrer seul là dedans. Surtout pas avec Remus.

- Pardon ? demanda aussitôt Harry. Remus ? Quel est le problème avec Remus ? Je croyais qu'il était seulement déprimé. Ou alors c'est que vous n'avez pas jugé utile, une fois de plus, de me dire quelque chose qui me concerne. Et plus ça va, moins j'ai envie que vous rentriez dans ma maison.

Alors Tonks prit la parole.

- Oui, Harry, il est déprimé. Mais c'est un loup garou. C'est pour ça qu'on ne voulait pas trop que tu viennes, et encore moins seul.

- Ca n'explique rien. Et de toute façon, ça ne change rien. Si vous m'aviez jugé capable de comprendre le problème, ce que je suis, je vous aurais sans doute écouté. Mais là, une fois de plus, vous me pensez inférieur à ce que ne suis réellement. Je pense que je pourrais affronter le problème seul. Je vais entrer seul dans cette maison, vous pouvez repartir, s'entêta Harry.

- Mais pourquoi ? demanda Tonks. Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire si on vient ?

- Je veux juste être seul. C'est une maison pleine de souvenirs pour moi, je ne veux partager ça avec personne et encore moins avec les membres d'un Ordre qui me prend pour un ahuri, qui refuse de m'expliquer les choses.

Les quatre adultes semblèrent accuser le coup et aucun ne trouva quoi répondre. Harry les regarda sans bouger. Il était très conscient que les aurors devaient être surpris de le voir se rebeller ainsi, mais il ne regrettait pas le moins du monde de leur avoir dit le fond de sa pensée. Il en tirait même une certaine satisfaction, à la pensée que ce serait transmis jusqu'à Dumbledore, et pour rien au monde il n'aurait manqué une occasion pareille de faire culpabiliser le directeur.

Et finalement, Bill reprit la parole.

- Bon, on ne te fera pas changer d'avis, à ce que je vois, et il vaut mieux ne pas traîner ici. Même si je suis persuadé que c'est une très mauvaise idée, on va repartir. J'espère que ce séjour à Londres te remettra quelques idées en place, tu sembles en avoir grand besoin.

Harry ne répondit pas à cette phrase mesquine dictée par le ressentiment, et les regarda partir sans un au revoir. Dès qu'ils eurent pris un peu d'altitude, il se tourna résolument vers la porte, et entra dans la maison.

Le hall était plongé dans une atmosphère glauque, et une tristesse absolue transpirait des murs. Une odeur de renfermé planait dans l'air. Harry, intrigué et une peu inquiet murmura un 'lumos', et ne put retenir un petit cri quand la lumière révéla l'état de l'entrée.

Tout était couvert de poussière, le sol était jonché de déchets et l'humidité suintait des murs, décollant le papier peint. Cependant, il lui semblait que cela correspondait, d'une certaine manière, à ce qu'il savait de cette maison. Sans la présence de Molly Weasley, certes étouffante mais néanmoins bénéfique pour l'hygiène et la propreté, la magie noire latente dans l'édifice reprenait ses droits. A la lumière vacillante de sa baguette, Harry ne put s'empêcher de comparer l'ensemble à une maison hantée. Mais hantée par qui ?

C'est à ce moment qu'Harry réalisa qu'il n'avait encore vu aucun indice pouvant prouver la présence de Remus. Il s'avança dans le hall, avec précaution et craignant à chaque instant de déclencher un piège ou un mauvais sort. Il redoutait également de faire tomber quelque chose, ce qui n'aurait pas manqué de réveiller Madame Black, et il préférait vraiment avertir Remus de sa présence autrement que par les hurlements stridents de cette harpie.

Mais quand il arriva devant le tableau, ce n'est pas la mère de Sirius qui cria mais bien lui. Madame Black ne serait plus jamais en mesure d'effrayer qui que ce soit, ni même de hurler ses imprécations contre les Sangs-Mêlés et autres traîtres à la noble maison de ses ancêtres. Le portrait n'était plus caché par les lourds rideaux de brocard rouge : ils pendaient de chaque côté, arrachés à la tringle elle-même branlante. Ils frottaient le sol, ramassant la poussière accumulée. Mais le pire était la toile elle-même. Pour la première fois, Harry le vit inanimé, comme une simple œuvre moldue.

Sa vision rappela à Harry des souvenirs de troisième année, quand le Grosse Dame avait été vandalisée par Padfoot. Madame Black était totalement lacérée, déchirée sur toute se surface par des griffures profondes. L'ensemble donnait une impression de violence extrême, comme une agression physique réelle, où la personne aurait été abandonnée après avoir été blessée. Celui qui avait fait ça en voulait mortellement à la mère de Sirius, au point de s'attaquer à ce qui la représentait. Harry ne put retenir un haut-le-cœur, même la détestable Madame Black ne méritait pas un tel sort.

Comme pour chasser le silence oppressant de la maison, il murmura :

« Mais qui a bien pu faire ça ? Ou...quoi ? »

Et le silence qui lui répondit ne fait que rappeler à Harry le fait que Remus était censé être dans la maison. Que se passait-il ici ? Etait-ce pour « ça », cette mystérieuse atmosphère, que les membres de l'Ordre ne voulaient pas le laisser venir ? Harry commençait ç se demander s'il avait eu raison de venir. Cette froideur ne faisait que lui rappeler avec plus d'acuité l'absence de Sirius, et l'impression générale donnée par la maison ne ferait que le conforter dans sa dépression. Même s'il cherchait la solitude, il ne voulait pas devenir complètement misanthrope pour autant ...

Néanmoins, il fallait avant tout qu'il retrouve Remus. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il décida d'explorer méthodiquement la maison, de la cuisine au salon, puis dans les étages. Et tout en progressant, il réfléchissait, ressassait les différentes hypothèses qui auraient pu expliquer le délabrement de la maison. Il semblait douteux que ce fut une tentative des membres de l'Ordre pour détruire les tableaux : bien que ce but ait effectivement été atteint, ce déchaînement de violence ne leur ressemblait pas. Et malgré cette même violence, Harry ne pouvait se résoudre à l'idée que ces dégradations aient été le fait de mangemorts. Dans ce cas, jamais l'Ordre ne l'aurait laissé venir, et encore moins seul. Il ne pouvait penser à une hypothèse satisfaisante.

Il y en avait bien une, mais elle semblait tellement cruelle à Harry qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à l'envisager sérieusement.

Plus il avançait dans les étages, plus l'état de la maison devenait déplorable. La crasse était accumulée, de nombreux objets cassés jonchaient le sol, et toujours cette odeur de renfermé...

Mais arrivé au grenier, il n'avait toujours rien trouvé, aucune preuve de la présence de Remus.

« Bon sang, où est-il ? Ils ont finit par admettre au Terrier qu'il était ici, il ne peut pas être parti ! »

Finalement, il ne restait que la cave à vérifier. Harry décida d'y descendre, par acquis de conscience, bien décidé à lutter contre sa peur de cet endroit s'il le fallait pour retrouver Remus. Que pouvait-on trouver dans la cave d'une maison de Sangs Purs adeptes de magie noire ? Il n'y étais encore jamais allé, et aurait nettement préféré ne pas avoir à le faire.

Redescendant alors tous les escaliers, il traversa le salon et se planta devant la porte de la cave. Il respira finalement un grand coup, et poussa le battant avec toutes les précautions imaginables. La pièce était aussi sombre qu'il se l'était imaginée, l'escalier semblait se diluer petit à petit dans une eau noire et épaisse. Il tendit sa baguette en avant et, d'un lumos, s'assura qu'une bulle de lumière l'éclairerait suffisamment pour ne pas tomber. Il progressait lentement, de plus en plus anxieux à mesure qu'il descendait.

Et soudain, Remus était là.

* * *

Ok, la fin est vache. Que voulez-vous, la vie est une chienne :p

Bises à tous, et merci !


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous !

Un nouveau chapitre, encore une fois pas trop long mais au moins ça avance.

J'espère que vous continuerez à aimer, s'il vous plait, laisser moi des commentaires, c'est ce qui me motive à écrire :o)

* * *

**Que reste-t-il ? **

**Chapitre 4**

Remus était là, pauvre corps torturé. Il gisait dans l'ombre de la cave, seule la baguette d'Harry apportait une faible lumière qui dessinait un halo plus clair autour de son ancien professeur.

Cette lueur suffisait à révéler son état pitoyable : il était couvert d'ecchymoses, ses épaules et ses membres portaient les marques de nombreuses blessures et morsures desquelles coulait un sang à moitié séché, la pierre des murs avait égratignée son dos et son front.

Il était endormi ou inconscient, en tous cas ne bougea pas du tout à l'arrivée de Harry près de lui. Le jeune homme était horrifié, et mis un certain temps avant de réagir, de réaliser l'ampleur des dégâts.

Il se pencha finalement sur lui, posa sa main sur son épaule et appuya légèrement en murmurant son nom. Mais le loup-garou ne se réveilla pas, ne bougea pas. Seule sa poitrine se soulevait régulièrement et assurait à Harry que son ami était en vie. Il ne savait pas où mettre ses mains sans risquer d'empirer une blessure.

Mais Remus avait désespérément besoin de soin. Finalement, il lui lança un sort pour le réchauffer, puis fit léviter son corps, avec un luxe de précaution. Il était extrêmement soucieux de la répercussion de ces sorts sur l'état du loup-garou, mais il ne voyait vraiment pas comment faire autrement.

Il remonta les marches de la cave, et le grand escalier lugubre pour se rendre dans l'une des salles de bain de la maison, guidant Remus. Il déposa doucement son précieux fardeau au sol, et s'occupa d'abord de rendre la pièce un peu plus humaine : il la réchauffa, l'éclaira, et lança un sort de nettoyage pour en enlever la poussière. Puis il se pencha sous le lavabo, et tira une bassine en fer blanc du placard. Il fit couler l'eau au robinet, attendant qu'elle se réchauffe.

Les canalisations étaient pleines d'air et faisaient des bruits lugubres. L'ensemble de la maison était dans le même état que son gardien : pitoyable.

Quand il eut enfin remplit la bassine, il attrapa le gant de toilette posé sur le rebord du lavabo ainsi que le savon. Il s'accroupit à côté de son ancien professeur, et tout doucement commença à mouiller sa peau pour enlever les traces de sang séché, puis à savonner pour le purifier.

Il maudissait le programme de Poudlard, qui ne jugeait pas indispensable de procurer à ses élèves des cours de médicomagie de base. Il aurait vraiment voulu pouvoir aider Remus beaucoup plus que cela. Et dans cette maison de Sang-Purs, aucune chance de trouver les remèdes moldus qu'il connaissait.

Alors une fois son nettoyage terminé, il ne put que se contenter de refaire léviter le corps maintenant propre, et de le mener dans la seule chambre habitable qu'il avait croisée lors de sa petite exploration dans les étages à la recherche de l'homme dont il devait maintenant prendre soin.

Il le déposa délicatement sur le lit, le fit glisser sur les couvertures. Une fois certain que son professeur, toujours inconscient, était bien installé, il entreprit d'allumer une flambée dans la cheminée de la pièce, puis rapproche un fauteuil du lit et s'y installa aussi confortablement que possible, bien décidé à le veiller jusqu'à son réveil.

En attendant, et pour éviter à ses pensées de retourner se morfondre dans la douleur du manque de son parrain, à occuper ainsi la maison qui aurait du être la sienne, il examina la pièce où ils se trouvaient.

Le seul élément de mobilier en bon état était le lit, vaste, avec des baldaquins lourds en tissus somptueux. Il faisait face à la cheminée dont le manteau était noir d'une suie accumulée sur de nombreuses années. Entre les deux, un tapis de laine, par endroits était rongé par les mites. Il cachait un sol fait de dalles de pierre froides et grises, mais propres. Dans un coin, une armoire et un bureau dont le bois était assombri par le temps et la fumée. De chaque côté du lit, une table de chevet avec un bougeoir couvert de cire fondue et figée, et un fauteuil au tissu usé jusqu'à la corde.

Harry utilisait l'un d'eux, le deuxième servait de support à une pile de vêtements, certainement ceux que Remus avait enlevés avant de partir s'enfermer seul à la cave. Harry reporta son regard sur Remus, qui respirait calmement. La température de la pièce était agréable.

**oOoOo**

Quand il se réveilla, Harry posa tout de suite les yeux sur le lit. Vide. Il bondit de sa chaise, balaya du regard l'espace autour de lui et, avant d'avoir pu se contrôler, appela d'une voix forte :

- Remus ! Remus, où es-tu ?

Il était complètement paniqué. Il n'aurait pas du d'endormir ! Qui sait ce qui avait pu se passer ? Il ouvrit brutalement la porte de la chambre, prit le couloir et se pencha au dessus de la cage d'escalier :

- Remus ! Remus, tu m'entends ?

- Oui, vint la réponse calme, je suis dans la cuisine, descends.

Harry soupira de soulagement. Il prit conscience qu'il avait effectivement dû juger Remus en très mauvais état la veille, pour s'inquiéter autant de sa disparition. La vue de son corps décharné et si abîmé n'avait fait que renforcer ses inquiétudes dues aux commentaires des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Il descendit l'escalier rapidement, et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Quand il aperçut Remus, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres : le loup-garou, bien qu'encore très mal en point, avait visiblement prit le temps de se soigner, il semblait en meilleur état que la veille. Il était encore torse nu pour permettre à ses plaies de sécher, avec un jean large qui tombait sur ses hanches beaucoup trop minces. Harry était effaré de sa maigreur, ils auraient pu faire une compétition. Il était attablé devant un petit déjeuner copieux, et souriait à Harry.

- Bonjour Remus, dit celui-ci en souriant également.

- Bonjour Harry, comment vas-tu ? Tu es arrivé hier ? Je suppose que c'est toi qui t'es occupé de moi...

- Oui, je suis arrivé hier soir. On a voyagé une bonne partie de la nuit, et je suis arrivé au petit matin. Et je ne t'ai pas vraiment soigné, juste nettoyé et mis au lit. Mais j'ai été surpris en arrivant : la maison est vraiment dans un sale état, non ? demanda Harry qui s'attable et se servit à manger.

- Oui, c'est vrai, dit Remus à voix basse. Comme moi, hein...

- Oh Remus... Harry, à nouveau inquiet et triste, posa ses couverts. La joie des retrouvailles ne pouvait pas durer, dans de telles conditions. Pourquoi est-ce que tout est comme ça, ici ? Et pourquoi es-tu si..., si...

Il ne pouvait pas finir sa phrase. Alors qu'il avait tant attendu de le revoir, croyant que Remus pourrait l'aider à surmonter la douleur de la perte de Sirius, le loup semblait être en moins bon état encore que Harry lui-même. Il ne savait pas comment le prendre : devait-il ricaner devant l'ironie de la situation, devait-il se mettre à pleurer de désespoir à voir chacun de ses soutiens s'effacer les uns après les autres, devait-il partir en claquant la porte et aller rejoindre Sirius derrière le voile ?

Remus avait les larmes aux yeux, le visage baissé vers son bol de café noir.

- Je ne le supporte pas, Harry. Cette absence, c'est ce que je ne pouvais pas admettre, c'est l'épreuve en trop. Et les membres de l'Ordre ne comprennent pas. Alors ils m'ont confié cette « mission », garder cette maison, pour ne pas que je reste sous leurs yeux.

- Mais pourquoi, Remus ? interrogea Harry, pourquoi est-ce que c'est si difficile ?

- Oh... Eh bien, ce que je craignais le plus est en train de se produire. Le loup en moi est en train de gagner du terrain. Sirius était le dernier membre de ce qu'il voyait comme sa première meute. Depuis, évidemment, j'ai connu d'autres personnes mais aucune n'a eu pour moi et pour le loup la même importance que les maraudeurs.

- Je crois que je comprends, murmura Harry. Mais pourquoi la perte de Sirius fait revenir le loup ?

- Parce qu'il cherche des nouveaux membres pour reconstituer sa meute. Un loup ne peut pas vivre seul, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître quand on parle de moi.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu ne vas pas très bien ?

- Oui, Harry. Je ne sais même pas comment tu as pu convaincre les membres de l'Ordre de venir ici, tellement ils me craignent, maintenant. Je suis triste en tant qu'humain d'avoir perdu mon meilleur ami et effrayé de sentir le loup revenir, je suis triste en tant que loup d'avoir perdu le dernier membre de ma famille et effrayé d'être seul.

- Ils me l'ont dit, ils ne voulaient pas que je vienne. Mais c'est aussi chez moi, ici, dit Harry qui cherchait à se rassurer. Et si on est tous les deux, ça devrait aller mieux, non ?

Remus releva franchement la tête pour la première fois, et lança un sourire timide.

- Oui, Harry, ça va aller mieux, pour toi comme pour moi

**oOoOo**

En remontant dans leur chambre pour se préparer pour la journée, ils ne purent que constater ensemble l'état de dégradation avancée de la maison. Et quand ils passèrent devant le tableau de la mère de Sirius, Harry s'arrêta.

- Remus... Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ?

Et à son grand effroi, Remus ne sembla pas capable de lui répondre immédiatement. Il montra les dents, et grogna en direction de la toile lacérée. Puis il dit, d'une voix affreusement grinçante et totalement inhabituelle :

- Elle ne mérite rien d'autre. Elle n'a toujours fait que critiquer Sirius, elle a osé se réjouir de sa mort. Je ne voulais plus l'entendre, et il faut que le monde l'oublie.

Harry n'en revenait pas. Remus n'était de toute évidence pas dans son état normal.

Mais il décida de ne pas relever, c'était sans doute un état temporaire, à cause de la question sensible qu'il venait de lui poser. Cependant, il se demandait comment il avait pu déchirer à ce point la toile. Il avait pu voir la veille que Remus s'enfermait à la cave lors de ses transformations, alors comment avait-il fait pour griffer comme cela le tableau ? Avec un couteau ?

Il répondit simplement, pour calmer le loup :

- Ok, Remus. Je vais aller prendre ma douche, maintenant. A plus tard !

La voix encore un peu déformée, le loup-garou se contenta d'acquiescer.

**oOoOo**

Il resta un long moment devant la toile déchirée. Il savait qu'il n'arrivait plus à se contrôler, et ce qu'il avait devant les yeux en était le signe le plus flagrant. Quand Harry avait commencé à lui demander pour Madame Black, il avait sentit ses griffes sortir au bout de ses doigts. Il n'avait réussi à garder son aspect humain que parce que le jeune adolescent était à côté de lui, et qu'il ne voulait pas l'effrayer. Mais après tant d'années à garder le loup entièrement sous contrôle, à l'empêcher de sortir même pendant la pleine lune avec la potion tue-loup, l'humain en lui reculait peu à peu. Sa pire crainte devenait réalité, il se rapprochait peu à peu de l'état d'un Greyback.

En regardant son œuvre, il se fit la promesse que pour Harry, il garderait le loup sous contrôle, encore un peu. Le jeune homme lui avait fait suffisamment confiance pour défier les conseils de tous les membres de l'Ordre, il devait l'honorer. Il se jura de protéger son louveteau, le dernier membre de la meute encore vivant, et même d'expliquer à Harry à quel point il comptait pour lui.

* * *

Voilou ! Un petit message ?

J'espère que ça vous plait toujours...


End file.
